Family Fears
by NightEclipse
Summary: When Seto is forced to care for a young delinquent, will he be forced to live the childhood he never had? Or will it ruin him?
1. Chapter 1

**Family Fears **

By Night Eclipse

I do not own anything of Yu-Gi-Oh and none of the characters are my own, but my own. (My character Karisma is mine all mine you can't have her.)

But all the others belong to Yu-Gi-Oh.

**Chapter 1 Morning Light **

Mocuba woke to the light of the sun hitting him in the face. Last night had been terrible, he had had a nightmare that his brother was dead and dying and

there was nothing he could do about it. He loved his brother and didn't want anything to happen to him. So he had….

Flashback:

Mocuba crept through the corridors he knew that his brother was probably working again on some report or program for his company. He hated his brother

working late but there was nothing that he could do to fix that.

He had just dried the tears off of his face before coming down. He didn't want his brother to worry about him and get upset.

Creeping towards the said door of his brother's heard the insistent typing of his brother's laptop computer and his fast moving fingers.

Creeping closer and closer inched inside the door and crawled towards the bed, Seto was oblivious to his little brother crawling on to the bed. Seto only

17 years old was always doing things that everyone thought that a lot older would do.

Mocuba crawled in to the bed and curled up for some reason he always felt safer when his brother was in the room, like his brother was a safe protector

and was his shield against the world.

Kiaba kept typing and was forever glued to the screen when he felt another's presence in the room. Looking over his shoulder found that his little brother

was fast asleep on his bed.

He sighed, "What is wrong Mocuba?" He asked as he went back to his typing.

Mocuba sighed his brother didn't want to be bothering him, so decided he should leave.

"Nothing brother, I'll just go back to bed." He stood and left the room returning to his room, knowing that his brother won't stop him.

Seto just went right back to his work and ignored his brother's footsteps fading down the hallway. He had much on his mind, like how his company would

get three different new items onto the market. And the problems of his step-father's brother coming for a visit.

(I made this guy up, I think of him as Gozoburo's twin brother, Tozoru.)

Mocuba climbed back into bed and eventually fell into a restless dream-world where he was constantly chasing after his brother calling of him to not go

that way or the "death" Mocuba saw ahead would get him.

End of flashback.

Mocuba shook his head, it had been over three years since anyone had really paid attention to him and it was starting to get to him and he felt that his

moral was slowly but steadily failing. His own brother, he rarely saw, his tutors and teachers said that he had excelled to the point he didn't have to go to

school anymore, same as his brother in that matter. He still was missing something. He knew what it was but didn't know how to get it.

His brother back, he had lost the brother he had loved and cared for. His brother, Seto Kiaba had turned in to a terrible workaholic and he was totally

becoming a machine, a man working machine.

Sighing he went and got his clothes went to the bathroom got changed into some jeans and a button shirt he liked to wear once in a while.

Then he got on his leather boots and jacket left for his motorcycle. Even though he was only 15 years old he got away with a lot of stuff.

He was no longer in school, but was taking private lessons from a college teacher. Then he drove a motorcycle around town and had fun.

Mocuba could finish his school work all in the morning and have all afternoon to him.

He left for the college and his class with Professor Hammond.

He took the quick route, he wanted to get these lessons over quickly and meet up with his friends, Yugi, Yami, Joey, Mai, and Serenity.

They were all so nice to him. They filled a part of his life that he missed when around his brother.

He arrived at the college and entered inside, once inside he found that his teacher was waiting patiently and smiling.

"Mr. Kaiba, I have a special project for you to work on that I think will make you feel better, as I can tell that you have been feeling very down lately."

Mr. Hammond said softly.

Mocuba sat down; it was projects like these that were so much fun to create. The last one had been to go throughout the city to take a

survey of the silliest things and then go back and statistically work with them.

"This time it is a project of distraction, on that is to prove another's heartfelt friend-only devotion to you. You must find out how devoted

your friends and family are to you, and how far they would go to help you or even save you…BUT Mocuba"

Mocuba straightened already having been thinking on this project.

"This does not mean that you do dangerous things that would cause someone's life to be put into danger. This means you must use

common sense to understand exactly what you can do to accomplish this. Now shoo…You have a month to complete this and you alread

y have all the homework I gave you last week. That homework is due next week Friday."

Then he just turned and went back to his work that he had been correcting beforehand.

Mocuba left and sighed, he knew that he could do this project with his friends but what would he do when it came to his brother, all he could

think of would be a stone dragon in the shape of his brother's face.

Night Eclipse: I made this one up on a flight over China, so I will now give you all what I have typed up. Hope you like it. (I think it still is a little rough around the edges.)


	2. Friends

**Family Fears **

By Night Eclipse

I do not own anything of Yu-Gi-Oh and none of the characters are my own, but my own. (My character Karisma is mine all mine you can't have her.)

But all the others belong to Yu-Gi-Oh.

**Chapter 2 Friends **

Mocuba roared up to Yugi's shop and pulled in next to the building. Stepping off went and walked in. Yugi wasn't there but his Yami was.

Yami Atemu was behind the counter looking at his computer and typing away at something.

"Hello Mocuba, how are you? I thought you would still be at your tutor class at the college right now." Yami asked while still typing away.

"My tutor said that I could go since I already have this week's work done and am working on next weeks, plus I have a big project that

will take quite awhile to finish. So I came over, I am so very, very bored." Mocuba said leaning onto the counter.

"Then you can help me, there is a whole bunch of boxes in the back that need to be unpacked and it is still a good 3 hours till Yugi comes back from the

school." Yami said smiling.

Mocuba nodded and headed into the back. Whenever he felt really bored he would help out with the extras in the store's back and would for

hours when he didn't want to be home alone or wanted time to think. For one who could have about everything…he loved the simple ness of working.

He delved into the boxes and let his mind wander away from all that he was doing and just let his hands work. After all there was nothing at home

waiting or wanting him to be home. He didn't like being in that big lonely house all by himself.

Back home:

Seto had just walked in; he was home early for once.

Those employees of mine have finally done what I wanted them to do. Working without me and giving me time for my life.

Now to check up on Mocuba, I wonder what he is doing at this moment and where?

He then set his laptop on his desk and carefully walked to the kitchen all that hard work was really getting to him, he felt sore all

over and he couldn't do anything about it.

Looking in the front room expected to find his brother playing games or doing school work, but to his surprise, he wasn't there.

He walked up stairs and found that this was the same in Mocuba's room. Where is he? I hope nothing has happened to him?

Then he began to think about this, When was the last time I did something with my brother? I don't remember. When was the last time I cared about what he did?

I mean how old is he? 14…no he is…is he? No he couldn't be 15?

Looking at the calendar found that he was right, his little brother was 15 years old and Seto had even forgotten his brother's birthday, almost a whole two weeks before.

"What have I done?" He said sinking to the carpeted floor. "I have been ignoring the one person I am doing all my work for…"

He rose and began to look for his brother's cell phone number.

As he looked he found his own phone ringing.

He answered, "Kaiba."

"Um, Mr. Kaiba sir." His chief manager said haltingly.

"Spit it out." Seto ordered, "What have you done this time?"

"Sir we somehow crashed the computer holding all your master copies of the program you have been working on, and ah, we tried to

rebut the computer and retrieve all the information but we couldn't find anything." The manager finally spilt.

"I'm coming back; it seems I can't leave you imbeciles one minute without you ruining my work." Seto said hanging up.

Looking at the calendar found Mocuba's writing that read, "Seto, here is my cell number call me if you need me."

Sighing, said to him self, "I need you more than I can know little brother more than I know." He copied the phone number onto

his phone and then dialed it, and waited for a ring.

At Yugi's Shop.

Mocuba was just finishing the last box in the back when his phone began to ring and vibrate.

Pulling it out of his pocket looked at it and gasped, it was his brother's phone that was calling him.

"Hello this is Mocuba." He said answering. There was a pause then he heard his brother's voice.

"Mocuba, I came home early today but now I have to go back to work. I would like if you would stop by work today when you

come home. I expect to see you." Seto said in his usual style of talking. Cold and unfeeling.

Mocuba had a shiver go down his spine as he listened to his brother's voice.

"Alright, Seto I will see you probably in 3 hours then."

"Bye Mocuba." Seto said tersely.

"Bye brother." Mocuba said softly.

Night Eclipse: WEll, What do you think? I really don't think it's going very well.


	3. Family

**Family Fears **

By Night Eclipse

I do not own anything of Yu-Gi-Oh and none of the characters are my own, but my own. (My character Karisma is mine all mine you can't have her.)

But all the others belong to Yu-Gi-Oh.

**Chapter 3 Family **

Mocuba went out to the front of the shop and saw that Yugi was back from school and with him he had dragged along Joey, Ryou and his Yami, Bakura, with him.

"Hello Mocuba, Yami told me that you were here. I was just going back to get you." Yugi said rising and giving him a friendly hug.

"Hi Yugi, well I've really got to go, Seto wants to see me at the company and he sounded…well like he sounded like he was very upset.

I've never heard him that upset since I was kidnapped." Mocuba said grabbing his jacket and helmet.

"Oh I understand," Yugi said, "But when you get this all taken care of drag that brother of yours and bring him along to our Friday

night movie, we're going to go see Van Helsing. You have to come and be scared with us."

Yami sighed, "Little one how many times have I told you that the movies you think are scary I think as interesting inspiration."

Yugi Looked up at his dark and smiled, "Well we all know that if we went to the movies that you and Bakura like to watch

then both of you will be having too much fun enjoying it while all of us become white as Ryou's hair."

Mocuba shook his head; this would start the mile a minute fun argument that would last right up until the movie started. He

always looked forward to the movie night with his friends, but he wondered if tonight he might not have that chance to go if his brother truly needed him.

At the Kaiba corp.

Seto looked at the computer screen his fingers typing so fast that you couldn't see his fingers. He was getting the three week program

rebooted by simple and easy tactics that his employees were too stupid to figure out.

He sat there and didn't even notice the elevator sounds as he was nearly half-way to finishing his project. Mocuba entered and

found his brother typing away, eyes glued to the screen. He sat down and waited for his brother to notice him.

15 min. pasted by till finally he heard Seto sigh, "Finally I found it."

Looking up he saw his brother sitting in a cushion chair patiently waiting.

"Hello brother, how are you?" Mocuba said slowly walking over.

Kaiba looked at his younger brother and sighed, "I missed your birthday and you never even told me that I had…" He trailed off as if he didn't know what to say next.

"You were busy Seto and you were always off at work, besides I had a good party at Yugi's and they all gave me gifts." Mocuba looked at the ground.

"But that doesn't get rid of the fact that your only family member forgot your birthday and it has be TWO weeks since." Seto said rising.

Walking over he sat beside his brother, Seto then opened his arms and said, "What kind of brother have I been, I have treated you like an outcast ignoring you for my work."

He looked as dejected as he leaned over his hands.

"Brother please, don't blame yourself." Mocuba said going over and sitting beside him on the bench Seto sat on.

He wrapped his arms around him and sighed. "You can make it up to me by coming to the movies with me. Please." He said softly.

Seto sighed, "It will be movies with your friend's right?"

He said, "Yes, but still will you be able to come…I will understand if you don't want to…"

"No, Mocuba, I will be more of the brother than I have been so, starting now I am getting off work at the latest 7 o'clock." Seto said rising.

Well that is an improvement Mocuba thought usually he is coming home at 11 or 12 o'clock and still working at home, now maybe

I will be able to finally have my brother back. He said smiling.

Surely his project would be much easier now that his life seemed to be getting back into order.

So he thought.

Night Eclipse: This is turning out to just being an amusement for my inspirations. Oh well.


	4. The movies

**Family Fears **

By Night Eclipse

I do not own anything of Yu-Gi-Oh and none of the characters are my own, but my own. (My character Karisma is mine all mine you can't have her.)

But all the others belong to Yu-Gi-Oh.

**Chapter 4 The movies **

All the gang was therein front of the movies waiting for Mocuba to show up and then they all go into the movies.

He had yet to show up.

"Do you think that he will be coming to the movies after all?" Ryou asked as he leaned into his Yami's arms.

"Who know, maybe that workaholic kiaba got Mocuba to start working for him and the two are now working together like

there is no tomorrow and their eyes will never leave a computer screen again." Bakura said very pessimistically

"Oh Bakura, don't think so sadly it can't be that bad. It's probably Mocuba is convincing Seto to come to the movies with us

that is all and they are solving brotherly issues together so that they can actually…I don't know live together." Ryou said looking at Joey and Yuugi.

Yami was walking back from the ticket booth, "Well I've got the tickets. So where is Mocuba? Has he shown up yet?"

Yuugui shook his head, "Maybe I should call his cell phone." He said pulling out a small picture cell phone.

As he was just dialing the number a roar was heard a couple streets down and before they knew it a big beautifully

sweet motorcycle pulled up to the parking lot in front of the theatre. There were two people on the back of the motorcycle.

One was very tall probably about 6 feet 5 inches. While the other was just barely reaching 5 foot 7 inches.

The two took off two beautiful silver helmets revealing Seto and mocuba Kiaba.

Mocuba jumped off the bike and ran over to his friends.

He gave them each a hug, even Bakura. Who just growled as the boy hugged him.

Seto walked over to the ticket booth and to the amazement of all he went and bought two tickets and walked over to the r

est of the gang.

Mocuba smiled and said, "I got Seto away from the computer and he has agreed to see the movie with us."

Seto just nodded and stood near Mocuba.

Ryou walked over and said, "Well, welcome to the movies. I hope you like Van Helsing cause that's what we're going to see."

Seto nodded and silently turned walking inside then paused at the door as everyone just stared at him.

"Are you going to stand there like the "dog" with his mouth open or are you going to see a movie?" Seto said to their shocked faced.

They were silent for a second then everyone started to follow and Joey realized the insult directed towards him.

"Hey, Moneybags that wasn't nice."

Seto smiled as he handed Mocuba money for popcorn he knew that and didn't really care.

Then he quietly walked away to the door opening it for Mocuba to enter into. Mocuba smiled and followed quickly.

The gang slowly followed not really knowing what to think about this "new" Kiaba that they had just now been introduced.

Once they all sat down in the theatre they watched as Seto did not eat nor drink the popcorn or pop but he was there.

The movie began and everytime a "scarey" scene appeared on the screen Yami, Bakura and Seto didn't even wince.

While all the others were hiding in the person closest only to peek out and see what was happening. Mocuba was quite scared.

He could see that the movie was getting spooky and Seto was actually letting him lean into his shoulder to hide his face from the scenes.

Once the movie was finally over Mocuba who rarely watched was quite spooked and jumped almost at every noise possible to be made.

Seto just sighed and put his arm over his brother's shoulder so that he would not be frightened.

"See you later guys." Mocuba called out as Seto guided his brother to the motorcycle.

Seto climbed onto the bike and waited for Mocuba to also, once he did he roared the bike to life and took off.

"I sometimes wonder whether Seto is in some kind of gang or something the way he drives that bike of his." Yami said to the others

shaking his head at how Seto was driving off.

"Maybe he is, and maybe I am" Bakura said evilly.

Ryou looked at him and shook his head, "I don't know what to do with you? You're as impossible as trying to catch water."

Bakura smirked and gave a grand bow, "Why thank you, abiou."

Ryou blushed.

"Let's head home." Yugi said to Yami he nodded and led the way to their car as the Bakuras waved to go to their Motorcycle.

Night Eclipse: Here it is again. Is it any good at all? Really? I thought so too. Dry and boring. Maybe I should just quit this story...TELL ME!


	5. The truth

**Family Fears **

By Night Eclipse

I do not own anything of Yu-Gi-Oh and none of the characters are my own, but my own. (My character Karisma is mine all mine you can't have her.)

But all the others belong to Yu-Gi-Oh.

**Chapter 5 The Truth **

Seto was driving them home and carefully was pulling into the traffic when Mocuba remembered his college project.

"I can do it about Seto!" He thought his mind soaring with ideas. "This might cause Seto to do more things with me. OH I think this will be so much fun."

As they rode through the streets, Mocuba heard Seto's helmet phone go off.

"Kiaba," Seto said answering it, "WHAT! You imbeciles, I told you to not let that maniac into the building no

matter what he threatens you. Ooh I'm not away from the office more than a good 3 hours and you idiots mess something up. I'll be right there."

Mocuba sighed he knew what this meant they would be going to the office. Seto turned the bike without saying a word to Mocuba, and

headed towards Kaiba Tower.

There he silently parked his bike in his special parking place and dismounted from his bike. He motioned Mocuba to follow him.

They went into the elevator and were instantly in Seto's office. There sitting in a chair across from Seto's desk was a man who

was quite large and looked very creepy. Mocuba shivered, the way this man was looking at Seto he didn't like what might be going

through this man's head.

"well my boy, you have just grown up on me. The president of Gozaburo's company all before you are even 18 years old, what

an accomplishment!" He said pulling the unwilling Seto into a hug.

Mocuba shivered it wasn't very often that Seto even tried to be nice to a person and right now he was just plain silent.

He would never let anyone hug him besides Mocuba without getting a very angry voice yelling at them.

"What do you want kozobura?" Seto said sounding tired.

Mocuba watched his brother shocked, Seto was actually sounding like he was partly defeated. This was impossible!

"I _just _ wanted to visit my adopted nephews. What is so wrong about that?" Kozobura said smiling, pulling a cigar out of his pocket and lighting it.

"Let's see," Seto said with a deadly cold to his voice, "The last time you came to MY company to visit, you nearly made all the computers in the

company crash and it took me over 72 hours to fix things to right again!" He said sounding very angry.

Mocuba remembered that dreadful week, he didn't see his brother for nearly two weeks straight. Seto had been desparately trying to fix the

glitch in the computers at the company before they lost all the information that was vital to their companies survival.

Kozobura rose and putting a hand on his shoulder and said, "I am in truth here to ask you a favor."

Seto looked at him suspiciously. "What is this favor first? Last time you asked me for a favor you nearly sent me to a hospital because of your thugs."

Mocuba remembered that time too, his brother had come home with a broken arm, 3 bruised ribs, one broken rib and the bruises on his

body were too many to count.

The older man sighed and sat down, he even took out his cigar and sighed again. "Seto, though I know that you hate me, I need your help.

My goddaughter died and her only child has been entrusted to my care. I had no clue what to do, so I sent her to the boarding school near here

and as she went to it I found that she was skipping school, leaving the grounds. She goes off to do who knows what…"

"What do you want me to do about it?" Seto asked quite perturbed that he would be telling all this to him.

"Seto," he said standing up. "I have been diagnosed with a non-curable disease and am predicted to die within the next 6 months.

I have decided that since you are 18, I would like you to care for my grand-god-daughter."

"YOU WHAT!" Seto said exploding.

"Yes, I feel that the company of Your's and Mocuba's would do her good. Plus I am naming her the heir to my companies across the world

and I want her to learn how to run them from the very best. So until she turns 18 and if I am dead the companies of mine are in your care

till she comes of age." Kozobura said quickly.

Mocuba couldn't believe it, Gozoburo's brother, Kozobura was asking Seto to train his "granddaughter" in the ways of a CEO and

then help her get started with the companies left her after their step-uncle was gone.

"How old is the girl?" Seto asked.

"16"

"What grade is she in?" Seto asked typing this into the computer.

"She's graduating from high school tomorrow."

"Will I meet her?" Seto said softly.

"Yes if you are willing to take this offer."

"what offer?" Seto said looking at their step-uncle.

"If you care for her and help her get started I will give you the company of mine here within Japan." Kozobura said with promise in his voice.

"You are willing to give up one of your best companies for this girl?" Seto said looking at him amazed.

"Yes."

"What did you do that is causing you to be this guilty? You would never be this willing to do something for

someone unless you wronged them greatly." Seto said stating what he knew about Kozobura.

"yes you are right….I was the one who orphaned her. Her family perturbed me so I had all but her killed. She was just a 10 year old at the time so I adopted her as my own. Telling her a story that she will eventually know, Now I must go. You will meet her tomorrow...here." He said turning and leaving.

Seto set back in the chair deflated. He didn't like this deal it seemed too easy.

"Wait!" He called after Kozoburo, "What is her name?"

"Karisma VanGraff."

Seto rolled that around his mind, "That last name is the name of the famous violinist and pianist?"

Kozoburo nodded and left.

Night Eclipse: Well maybe it is going somewhere...We'll see.


End file.
